


Once Upon A Little Wolf/从前有只小狼崽

by Sevenlock



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Google translator can't tell the difference between HE and SHE in Chinese what a shame, In English and Chinese, Jack is also a werewolf, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Writer is abusing google translator, how come nobody ever thought that rose had been born a werewolf before she was bad wolf, the doctor and his or her little wolf, werewolf Rose Tyler
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenlock/pseuds/Sevenlock
Summary: “So...you are an alien” Rose asked"yeah. Any problem with that?""No, it's just..." she stumbled, "technically speaking, I'm not a one hundred percent human either."The story is in both English and Chinese. The Chinese version is followed by  English version in each chapter. The English version is translated by google translator and myself.  Just want to challenge myself maybe.本文中英双语，旨在弘扬嗷三中国最大英语学习网站的功效。以及让我摸鱼时愧疚心少一点。





	1. 9th：坦白/不是外星人

**Author's Note:**

> 运气好的话或许能写到13妹  
> -  
> For English readers:  
> Thank you for reading this crack!   
> (Maybe not) All the mistakes belong to google. But feel free to ask me to correct those mistakes!

9th

1\. 坦白

“所以……”Rose Tyler靠在控制台上看向他，“你真的外星人。”

“是的，你有意见？”博士漫不经心地拨弄着各种按钮答道。

“不，只是…”她停顿了一会，仿佛在纠结该不该告诉他接下来的事情，博士翻了个白眼，抬头看向她。

“技术上来说，我也不算人类，不是特别人类的人类。”Rose Tyler深吸了一口气，“我是个狼人。”

 

2\. 不是外星人

Rose Tyler是个狼人。

人类总是妄图揣测她多舛的命运，譬如身带诅咒又或是被密林深处访客的獠牙刺入了脖颈，但实际上，就像人是人他妈生的一样，狼人也是狼人他妈生的。你是狼人只是因为你爸爸或者你妈妈是狼人，而不是因为你被一头变种大狼咬过，也不是因为你是个被外星人附身的倒霉家伙。人类对于其他种族的歧视真的很严重，咬一口就能变成其他种族，像什么传染性疾病一样，嚯，你们咬猫猫耳朵的时候那只猫变成人了吗。

于是当博士颇为在意地从控制台转过身来上下打量她时，她皱了皱眉。

“啊，所以你也是个外星人。”他下结论道。

“不，我是地球人，我妈妈是地球人，我爸爸也是地球人，我出生在地球，所以我就是地球人。”她迎上这个自称为博士的外星人的目光。

"而我刚刚发现了地球远比我想象的还要包容，为我之前妄下定论向你道歉。"博士温柔地看向她，“作为补偿，你想去哪里？所有的时间和空间——我们是不是要避开所有的满月？你是只对地球的满月有反应还是所有的满月？又或者满月也只是人类，狭义上的人类的妄想？”

“避开地球上的满月，”她朝着他笑起来，十九年来第一次如此放肆地谈论自己的秘密，“我会变成一只金色的大狼，不过别担心，我能控制住自己，我创下过连续四十个满月乖乖呆在自己的房间里什么都没有打碎过的纪录。至于外星满月，我也不知道有没有用。”

“那一定挺让人崩溃的，”博士认真地看着她说，“生来就应该奔跑却不得不困在一间小屋子里。”

“幸好你提醒了我跑起来。”她发自内心地笑起来，舌头舔上了虎牙。

“放心，我会一直提醒下去的。”他重新低下头开始输入坐标，嘴角带着细微的笑意，“太阳怎么样？”

“什么太阳？”Rose无法控制地靠近了这个穿着皮衣的男人，低头看着他的双手熟练地操纵这一切。

“既然月亮目前已经从旅行目的地上划掉了，去看看太阳怎么样？”他低头看向她金色的发顶，竟然开始思考那匹金色的大狼会是什么样子的了。

“那就太阳好了。”她仰起头再次对他笑起来。

1\. Confession

"So..." Rose Tyler leaned on the console and looked at him. "You are really an alien."

"Yes, any problem?" The doctor replied, fiddling all kinds of buttons casually.

"No, just..." She paused for a while, as if she hadn't decided yet whether she should tell him the truth or not. The doctor rolled his eyes and looked up at her.

"Technically speaking, I am not a human being, not a very humanish human being." Rose Tyler took a deep breath and confessed, "I am a werewolf."

2\. Not an alien

Rose Tyler is a werewolf.

Humans are always trying to speculate on her miserable fate, such as wearing a curse or being pierced into the neck by the fangs of the visitor lurching in the deep forest. But as a matter of fact, just like human moms give birth to human children, werewolf moms give birth to werewolf children. You are a werewolf just because your father or your mother is a werewolf, not because you have been bitten by a big wolf, or because you are a unlucky guy who is possessed by an alien. Human really have serious discrimination against other races. They simply assume that one can turn into a different race through a bite like the siliva of other races contains some contagious diseases. Hey, what happened to your cat after you bit his or her ears? Did he or she turn into human?

So when the doctor turned around and looked at her from the console, she frowned.

"Ah, so you are also an alien," he concluded.

"No, I am an Earth resident. My mother is an Earth resident. My father is also an Earth resident. I was born on earth, so I am an Earth resident." She met the eyes of the alien who called himself the doctor.

"And I just discovered that the earth is far more tolerant than I have thought. I apologize to you for the previous conclusion." The doctor looked at her tenderly. "As compensation, where do you want to go? All time and space - Are we going to avoid all the full moons? Are you only responding to the full moon on the Earth or all the full moons? Or is the full moon thing also the humankind's——the narrow-sensed humankind's wild imagination? "

"Avoid the full moons on the Earth," she laughed at him. For the first time in 19 years, she talked so openly about her secret. "I turn into a blond wolf at that time, but don't worry, everything is under control. I have set a record of breaking nothing in my room for ten consecutive full moon. As for the alien full moons, I don't know if I will react to them."

"That must drive you crazy," the doctor said in serious tone, "you are born to be running but had to be trapped in a small room."

"Fortunately, you reminded me to run." She smiled heartily, her tongue licking her teeth.

"Reassured, I will keep reminding." He lowered his head and began to enter coordinates, with a slight smile on his lips. "How about the sun?"

"What sun?" Rose couldn't control herself approaching the man in the leather coat, looking down at his hands steering skillfully.

"Since the moon has now been crossed out from the destination, how about going to see the sun?" He looked down at her blond hair and couldn't help to think about what the blond wolf would look like.

"Then the sun it is." She looked up and smiled at him again.


	2. 9th:  饮食及其他细节问题

9th

3\. 饮食及其他细节问题

“我以为你会更喜欢吃肉而不是土豆。”博士看着Rose从柜台上端来两份薯条时调笑道。

“真正的人类在很久以前是完全的素食主义者，别那么狭隘。”Rose将他的那份薯条推了过去。

“我能问你一些问题吗？”博士拿起番茄酱罐子往自己的薯条上挤了厚厚一层。

“我猜你早就想问了，鉴于我是你遇见的第一个地球狼人。天啊你到底要挤多少番茄酱！“Rose连忙从博士的手里抢救出所剩无几的一点番茄酱挤在了自己的薯条上。

“谁叫他们没有香蕉酱。”博士对着Rose好笑地叹气翻了个白眼，“Rose，如果有些问题你不想回答，你可以直接告诉我，我只是好奇。”

“问吧，我差不多都能猜到你想要问什么了。”Rose吃了一大口薯条说道。

“你怎么知道？你不是从来没和人说过？”博士盯着被番茄酱裹得无从下手的薯条皱了皱眉，但还是伸手拿起了一根。

“Mickey知道。我去给你拿把叉子。”Rose说着站了起来，去自助服务区拿来了一把塑料叉子。

“Mickey the Idiot？是因为他是你的男朋友吗？”博士接过叉子继续问道。

“当然不是！因为我们从小一起长大啊，他照顾过还是小狼的我。”Rose对他脸上表现出的不屑笑出了声，“我出生的第一年一直是一只小狼，天知道我妈花了多少时间和精力掩饰，特别是我爸爸去世之后。”

“所以他一直知道。”博士不爽地瞥了瞥嘴。

“比你早了十九年。”Rose咬着自己的叉子笑出了声。

“是你的父亲还是你的母亲？狼人这一部分？”博士尴尬地皱了皱鼻子，从这个话题里撤退了出来。

“我妈妈。我妈妈则是从他爸爸那里继承的。”Rose又吃了一口薯条，“但我妈比我控制的好多了，她成年之后甚至在满月也不会变成狼了，而我完全控制不住。”

“因为她放弃了，放弃的彻底。而你没有。”博士小声说道。

“也许放弃更好。”Rose叹了口气，用左手撑住了下巴。

“你想放弃吗？”博士盯着她问道。

“我不知道，有时候想，有时候又不想。”Rose用她的叉子在薯条上戳洞。

“人类啊，总是在纠结。”博士好笑地看着她，但看出了她的难过又很快转移了话题，“你能在平时变成狼吗？还是只有在满月才行？”

“我为什么要在平时变成狼？满月变已经够麻烦的啦。”Rose挑起一根已经看不出原型的薯条，犹豫了一会又吃了下去。

“你可以吃我的，你那盘已经被你戳成番茄土豆泥了。”博士把他的那一盆土豆番茄酱往前推了推。而Rose则对他的那一盘更加嗤之以鼻。

“我发现，”博士看到Rose无意继续吃下去便重新说道，“你在遇到危险的时候瞳孔会变成金黄色，在你荡着铁链来救我的时候和刚刚从那个被太阳灼烧的房间里出来的时候，你的虹膜上会出现金色的丝线。我一度以为那是你的狼出现了。”

“那不是我的狼，我就是那匹狼。这不像是那种，人格分裂或是体内住着另一种生物什么的，这个样子的是我，狼也是我。”Rose再次纠正起他的措辞，“或许是我的自我防御机制之类的？毕竟前十九年也没有什么需要我变成狼的情况。”

“你变成狼的时候……有多大？”博士像是立刻反应过来这个问题也许触及了隐私，于是尴尬地挠了挠耳朵，“如果你不想说也没关系。”

“大概比这个桌子矮一点。不过比一般的狼要大一点。如果你去我家，我可以找找小时候的照片给你看，天啊我妈妈说我刚刚换了胎毛那会简直就是世界上最可爱的金毛狗狗。”Rose说着笑出声来，接着开始比划小时候的自己有多大。

也许哪天我会溜回去偷偷看一眼。博士微笑着看着Rose开心起来的样子想到。

-

3\. Diet and other details

"I thought you would like to eat meat instead of potatoes." The doctor grined as he watched Rose brought back two orders of chips from the counter.

“Real humans were completely vegetarians long ago. Don't be so narrow-minded.” Rose pushed his chips over.

“Can I ask you something?” The doctor picked up the ketchup jar and squeezed a thick layer on his chips.

"I guess you have long wanted to ask, given that I am the first Earth Werewolf you met. God, how many ketchups do you want!" Rose quickly rescued a little bit of ketchup from the doctor's hand and put some on her own chips.

"Shame they didn't have banana sauce." The docter rolled his eyes at Rose when she was amused by his answer. "Rose, if you don't want to answer some of the questions, you can tell me that you don't want to."

"Ask then. I can almost guess what you want to ask." Rose said, eating her chips.

"How do you know? You mentioned you have never said that to someone else." The doctor frowned at the chips wrapped entirely in ketchup, but he reached out and picked up one.

"Mickey knows. I'll go get you a fork." Rose said, standing up and fetching a plastic fork in the self-service area.

“Mickey the Idiot? Is it because he is your boyfriend?” The doctor took the fork and asked.

"Of course not! Because we grew up together. He once took care of me when I was a little wolf." Rose laughed at the disdain on his face. "I was born as a wolf and turned into human form one year later. God knows how much time and energy my mom spent on disguising that, especially after my dad died."

"So he always knew." The doctor snorted at that.

"It’s nineteen years before you." Rose grinned, putting the fork between her lips.

"Are you inherited from your father or your mother? The werewolf part of yours?" The doctor wrinkled his nose and retreated from the previous topic.

"My mother. My mother is inherited from his father." Rose took another bite of chips. "But my mom controls herself much better than I do. She stopped turning into a wolf at full moon after eighteen. But I can't control it completely."

"Because she gave up the heritage and gave up thoroughly, while you didn't." The doctor murmured.

"Maybe giving up is better." Rose sighed and held her chin with left hand.

"Do you want to give up?" Dr. stared at her and asked.

"I don't know. Sometimes I do want to, sometimes I don't." Rose used her fork to poke holes on the chips.

"you Human, always so undecisive." The doctor looked at her with a smile. But once detecting her sadness, he quickly shifted the subject. "Can you turn into the wolf whenever you want? Or can the shapeshifter thing only be activated at full moons?"

"Why should I change into the wolf in other time? The full moon is troublesome enough." Rose picked a chip that could not see its original form, and hesitated for a while befor ate it .

"You can eat mime, your plate has been poked into ketchup mashed potatoes." The doctor pushed his dish of ketchup soup with chips forward. But Rose was even more scornful about his plate.

"I found out," the doctor said, realizing that Rose had no intention of continuing to eat. "Your eyes become golden when you are in danger.When you were jumping hoding a chain to save me and when you survived from the sun burning room, there will be golden threads on your iris. I thought it was the wolf in you."

"That's not the wolf in me. I am the wolf. It's not like the personality splits or that there is another creature in my body. This human form is me, and the wolf is also me." Rose corrected him again, "Maybe it's my self-defense mechanism? After all, there was nothing in the first nineteen years of mine that required me to become a wolf."

"When you become the wolf... How big is it?" The doctor seemed to realize immediately that this question may have touched on privacy, as a result he scratched his ears in embarrassment. "it doesn't matter if you don't want to say ."

"Probably a little shorter than this table. But I'm definitely bigger than the average wolf. If you go to my house, I can show you the photo of my younger self. God, my mom used to say that I was the cutest puppy in the world. A blond furr ball." Rose said with a smile, and then began to show how big she was when she was a pup.

Maybe one day I will go back and sneak a look. The doctor smiled and looked at Rose as he thought about it.


	3. 9th: 好与坏

9th

4\. 好与坏

“怎么定义好和坏？”Rose的声音在控制室里突兀地响起来。

博士从叮叮当当地TARDIS修缮中抬起头，看向正抱着双腿蜷缩在椅子上放空的女孩。她换掉了那身黑色的长裙，穿回了舒服的T恤和运动裤。

“这要看你从哪个角度看了。好和坏不像大多数人想象的那样有明确界限的。”他放下手里的工具，意识到这可能是一场严肃的谈话。“发生什么了？”他问道。

“没什么，是我在和Gwen聊天的时候，她透过我看见了未来的伦敦。”Rose漫不经心地低下头开始玩弄自己的手指。“除此之外，她还看见了一匹大恶狼。”

“而你害怕那是未来的你？”博士偏过头试图对上Rose躲闪的目光。

“我不知道，但是，你说过Gwen出生在时间裂缝上所以的确有看穿时间线的能力…”Rose几乎是嗫嚅道，“而她透过我看见了一只大恶狼，接着她就死了。”

“首先，她的死亡不是你的错，非要找出罪魁祸首的话，是我没有认清Gelth的谎言。第二，人类从来对狼没有什么好感，也许她只是看见了你的狼，接着便认定这是一只大恶狼。我猜你小时候一定听过小红帽和三只小猪的故事。”他在内心里叹了口气，也许下次他应该努力找到一个不涉及死亡的目的地。冥冥之中他有种预感Rose在未来会习惯这一切，但事实上没人应该习惯“死亡”本身。习惯意味着麻木。而麻木意味着无动于衷。

“博士，我们这一类人中流传过一个故事。一个关于起源的传说。”Rose或许是发现他也陷入了沉思，突然开口说道，“在我很小的时候我妈就和我说过这个故事，传说中第一个狼人的出现是因为他心爱的人将要被杀死，于是他变成了一匹大狼，屠戮了整个想要杀死他心爱的人的种族，接着这种能力便被保留了下来。我妈说这是一种保护的能力，但如果你从另一面看，那个人的确也犯下了种族屠杀的罪行。”

他为这个故事里似曾相识的元素感到震惊，整个宇宙的历史似乎都在不断自我重复。传说总有其根源，尤其是Rose的用词——种族和种族屠杀，或许在神话中并不算十分少见的词，但带入实际来想，是否意味着地球上曾经居住过其他变形者而在某一时间段狼人曾经和其进行过大规模战争？那又是多远之前？

“博士，你还好吗？”Rose朦胧的声音从耳边传来，他抬起头对上她的目光。

“两个问题。第一，为什么是‘他’不是‘她’？第二，怎么解释满月的问题？”他仍然处在震惊之中，却不想告诉Rose让他震惊的真正原因。

Rose似乎也对他突然偏离主题的发问感到困惑，她张了张嘴想要回答，却被哽住了，“我…我不知道，但这些故事似乎很少是‘她’。至于第二个问题，我猜，因为他变成狼人的第一个晚上是满月？”

“第二个回答，有可能。第一个回答，错。地球经历过长时间的父系社会，所有传说都可以被篡改。我可以带你去看看到底是他还是她，如果你想要的话。”博士说道。

“不，也许还是不要了。”Rose制止了已经开始试图找到狼人起源的他，“我不觉得我会看着那个人屠杀一整个种族。你说过改变时间定点会导致糟糕的是事情发生，我也会变成了一个比现在还要普通的人。”

“你不想放弃狼人血统？”他问道。

“不，至少在我还能保护别人的时候一点也不想。”Rose Tyler抬起头来坚定地看向他。

-

4\. Good and bad

"How do you define good and bad?" Rose's voice turned up abruptly in the console room.

The doctor raised his head from his repairs and looked up at the girl who was holding her legs and curled up in the chair. She replaced the black dress with a comfortable T-shirt and sweatpants.

"It depends on which perspective you look from. Good and bad are not defined as clear as most people think." He put down his tools and realized that it might be a serious conversation. "What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing, when I was chatting with Gwen, she saw the future of London through me." Rose casually bowed hher head and began to play with her fingers. "In addition, she also saw a big bad wolf."

"And you are afraid that you are the big bad wolf in the future?" The doctor turned his head and tried to look Rose in to her eyes.

"I don't know, but you said that Gwen was born upon a time rift so she did have the ability to see through the timeline..." Rose mumbled. "And she saw a big wolf through me, then she died."

"First of all, her death is not your fault. If you want to find one to blame, I am the one who didn't recognize the Gelth's lies. Second, humans have never had a good impression of the wolves. Maybe she just saw your wolf, then she thought this is a big bad wolf. I guess you must have heard the story of Little Red Riding Hood and Three Little Pigs when you were young." He sighed in his mind. maybe next time he should try to find a destination that does not involve death. Vaguely, he had a hunch that Rose would eventually get used to it all in the future. However, the truth is that nobody should get used to "death" itself. Habits mean numbness. And numbness means indifference.

"Doctor, there is a story among people like me. A legend about our origin." Rose may have found that he also fell into meditation thus suddenly said, "My mom told me this when I was very young. It is said that the first werewolf appeared because his beloved was about to be killed, so he turned into a big wolf and slaughtered the entire race that wanted to kill his beloved, and then this ability was preserved and inherited. My mother said that our gifts thrive in the name of protecting and defending those who we care , but if you look at the other side, that person did commit the crime of genocide."

He was shocked by the elements he had been familiar with in this story. The history of the entire universe seemed to be repeating itself. Legends always have their roots, especially for Rose’s words—race and genocide. It may not be a very rare word in mythology, but bringing it to reality does it mean that there have been other metamorphos on Earth. Was the werewolves ever engaged in a large-scale war with other shapeshifters at a certain time? How far is that before?

"Doctor, are you okay?" Rose's voice startled him, and he raised his head and looked at her.

"Two questions. First, why 'he’but not ‘her’? Second, how do you explain the full moon?” He was still in shock, but he didn’t want to tell Rose the real reason why he is shocked.

Rose also seemed confused about his sudden departure from the subject. She opened her mouth and wanted to answer, but she was stunned. "I... I don't know, but these stories rarely seem to be 'her'. As for the second question. I guess, because the first night he turned into a werewolf was a full moon?"

"The second answer is possible. The first answer, wrong. This planet has experienced a long period of patriarchal society, and all the legends can be tampered with. I can take you to see whether it is a he or she, if you would like to. " Said the doctor.

"No, maybe I had better not to." Rose stopped him from trying to find the origin of the werewolf. "I don't think I will watch that person slaughtering a whole race. There's a large chance that I would try to change history. You said that changing fixed time points can result in disasters and I also might became a even more ordinary person than now."

"So you don't want to give up your werewolf abilities?" he asked.

"No, not when I can still protect others with them" Rose Tyler looked up and looked into him firmly.


	4. 9th: 王之愤怒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寻狗启示和被关动物园以及实验室梗来自@用户24601  
> The idea of dog seeking notice and getting trapped in the zoo part comes from my friend @用户24601

9th：

5\. 王之愤怒

当博士看见那张寻狗启事时，他并没有反映过来不对劲的地方，彼时Rose早已小跑回家里收拾东西了。直到他看见电线杆另一面贴着的寻人启事，他才反应过来自己犯了个大错。

他匆忙撕下两张启事，飞奔着试图追上Rose，但一切已经太晚了。

Rose不可置信地看着他，而他举着两张他本应该第一时间就发现的重要纸张木讷无言。

Jackie Tyler蹿上来一手抢过了他抓在手里的启事，接着无法置信地看向Rose：“你告诉他了？！”

博士后知后觉地关上了门，担心盛怒下的Jackie就这么把某个秘密喊得人尽皆知。

“我没……我不是……妈，他也不是人类。我很安全。”Rose满脸愁容，看上去不知道该从何说起，最后只能将额前的头发向后抓去。

“所以你和一个火星来的狼人私奔了一整年并且觉得不需要通知我，你妈妈？？”Jackie Tyler背对着他，攥着启事的那只手向后指着他的鼻子。

“我不是火……”他试图解释。

Jackie Tyler猛地转过身来，那两张纸拍在他脸上让他睁不开眼。“别说话，待会再找你算账。”

接着Rose被扯着手腕拽进了房间里，门被狠狠甩上。他在如此居家的环境里突然无所适从，逃回TARDIS是个好主意但他猜把Rose一个人丢在这里算不上什么绅士做派。尽管他和绅士的边都沾不上。

他犹豫地坐到了沙发上开始发愣，无意偷听Tyler母女的对话。但Jackie Tyler的大嗓门让他别无选择。

“他是谁？什么种族？做什么的？你们这一年去哪了？你们是不是在一起了？”Jackie像挺机关枪一样将问题发射给Rose。

“不，我们没有！”Rose似乎只听见了最后一句，“一次一个问题，妈！”

“解释。”Jackie压抑着怒气。

Rose发出一声抱怨，然后将她知道的关于他的信息和盘托出。博士没再听下去，环顾四周接着发现了几沓还没来得及分发的启事。一部分上面印着Rose的照片，另一部分则印着一只趴在床上的狼狗——不得不伪装成狼狗的小狼。启事是黑白印刷的，他只能通过灰度判断出大概是一只浅金色的狼。

所以这是Rose的狼形态。他看着那只乖巧的狼露出一丝微笑。

也许我应该找一片无人的森林，他想着，例如克洛希伐星球上的那一片，找一个两轮明月同时满月的日子，然后让你在那片森林里奔跑。

房门被猛地打开的声音让他从思考中惊醒。Jackie Tyler从房间里气势汹汹地走到他面前，他张了张嘴刚想说点什么，就被她一巴掌扇在了脸上。刚从房间里走出来的Rose惊叫着喊住了Jackie，连忙拦下了她。

“这巴掌是为了你把一个女儿从她的母亲身边拐走还阻止她们进行正常联络。”Jackie冷冰冰地盯着他。

“他没有！对我们来说只是两天而已！”Rose绝望地喊出声来。

博士捂着脸颊尽可能细微地挪出了Jackie Tyler的视线范围。他仍处于第一次被某人的妈妈扇了一巴掌的震惊之中。

“对我来说就是一整年！你又不是什么普通女孩，我甚至还要拜托Mickey以他朋友的名义分发宠物走失信息！万一你被困在狼形态里了呢？万一你被关进动物园了呢？万一你被某个邪恶实验室抓去做活体实验了呢？那你让我去哪儿找你？”Jackie无法克制地咆哮出来，接着整个客厅陷入了寂静。她用双手捂住了脸。

“我很抱歉。”博士挺直了背，做好了再挨一巴掌的准备。Rose搂住了Jackie。

“没关系，只要你回来了，其他都无所谓了。”Jackie回抱住了Rose，“我猜他算不上什么坏人，毕竟你上次和那个叫Jimmy的私奔的时候，也没告诉过他你的狼人血统。”

“谁是Jimmy？”博士恰到好处地皱起眉头看向Rose。

不是你该关心的事！Rose瞪大了眼睛朝他做口型答道。

-

5\. The Wrath of Jackie Tyler

When the doctor saw the dog-seeking notice, he did not realize how wrong everything had gone. At that time, Rose had already trotting home to pack things up. It wasn't until he saw the missing girl notice on the other side of the pole that it struck him that he had made a big mistake.

He hurriedly tore off the two notices and darted to catch up with Rose, but it was too late.

Rose looked at him incredulously, while he found himself had nothing to say but held that two important notices that he should have discovered in the first place.

Jackie Tyler rushed over and grabbed the notices he had caught in his hand, then looked at Rose unbelievably and said: "You have told him?!"

The doctor closed the door, worried that the furious Jackie would have shouted that secret out loud.

"I didn't…It's not... Mom, he's not human either and I'm safe." Rose looked anxious and didn't seem to know where to start. She pulled her front hair and then combed backwards.

"So you and a Martian werewolf have been escorting for a whole year and felt that you don't need to inform me, your mother?" Jackie Tyler turned her back to him, pointing the hand with two notices back to his nose.

"I am not a Mar..." He tried to explain.

Jackie Tyler turned and slammed the two sheets of paper on his face, which made him shut his eyes tight. "Stop. Talking. I will find you later." She yelled.

Then Rose was pulled into the room with her wrist grabbed tight by her mother and the door was shut at his face. He was suddenly at a loss in such a domestic context. Though it was a good idea to escape to TARDIS, he guessed that it was not a gentleman's deed to throw Rose alone. Although he had nothing to do with the gentleman.

He hesitated to sit on the sofa and get lost in his own mind, with no intention to eavesdrop on the Tyler's private conversation. But Jackie Tyler's big volumn kind of forced him to.

"Who is he? What race? What does he do? Where have you been this year? Are you together?" Jackie fired the problem to Rose like a machine gun.

"No, we didn't!" Rose seemed to only hear the last question, "One question at a time, Mom!"

"Explain." Jackie suppressed her anger.

Rose groaned and then spill out every information she knew about him. The doctor stopped eardropping any more. He looked around and found a few pile of notices that had not yet been distributed. Some of them are printed with a photo of Rose, and the other with a Husky-looking dog lying on the bed - a wolf who has to disguise as a domestic dog. The notice is printed in black and white, so he can only judge by gray scale that it is a blonde wolf.

So this is Rose's wolf form. He looked at the well-behaved wolf with a smile.

Maybe I should look for an uninhabited forest, he thought. I can take your to the forest on the planet Klošva, on the full moon night when two moons of Klošva hanging up in the sky, and then letting you run freely in the forest.

The sound of the door being slammed open made him wake up from his thoughts. Jackie Tyler strode to him from the room. He opened his mouth and wanted to say something, but the next moment he was slapped on the face mercilessly. Rose, who just came out of the room, screamed and yelled at Jackie to stop her.

"This slap is for you to take a daughter away from her mother and prevent them from making normal contact." Jackie stared at him coldly.

"He didn't! It was only two days for us!" Rose shouted desperately.

The doctor move silently out of Jackie's eyesight. He was still in shock. He couldn't remember when it was last time that he got slapped by someone’s mother. Maybe never.

"It’s a whole year for me! You are not some ordinary girl. I even need to ask Mickey to distribute pet lost notice in the name of his friend! What if you were trapped in the wolf form? What if you got caught and was thrown in to a zoo? What if you were locked in a laboratory and got dissected? What am I supposed to do?" Jackie couldn't restrain hersel. The whole living room fell silent. She covered her face with both hands.

"I am very sorry." The doctor straightened his back and prepared for another slap. Rose hugged Jackie tightly.

"It doesn't matter now. You are back and that's all I care sbout." Jackie hugged Rose back. "I guess he's not some bad guy. After all, you didn't tell Jimmy your werewolf thing when you ran away with him."

"Who is Jimmy?" The doctor frowned at Rose immediately.

None of your business! Rose glared at him and replied without making any sound.


	5. 9th: 客西马尼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和原来的剧情和设定有改动，Rose打电话那段换成了扬声器通话之类的，毕竟狼再聪明边跑边接电话也难为他们了对吧……  
> 标题无意义，标题是我写这章的bgm。SEE HOW I DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.  
> -  
> Slight change from the original plot.  
> No specific meaning of the title. Just the music I listened to when I was writing.

9th:

6\. 客西马尼

 

Rose Tyler从未如此接近死亡。

她听见自己粗重的呼吸声，听见Adam和她急促的脚步声回荡在寂静的楼道里。她的头脑发疼。远处传来激光枪发射的电流声。 光束击中肉体发出闷响。那个女人的尸体失去平衡跌落在楼梯上。

于是她知道那个东西要追上来了。她喘息得更加用力。

奇怪的是，尽管此刻死亡于她而言已亦步亦趋，她思维中的一切却从未离死亡这么遥远过。她想到海边的风，想到无人欣赏的太阳和宇宙，想到她粉色的房间和曾经藏在床下的避孕套和烈酒。她在奔跑中哽咽出一声笑意，于是她知道死亡是真的近了，近到她开始不顾一切地停止思考这个词所代表的真正含义。

她和Adam闯进一间全副武装的仓库，严正以待的军人们大吼着让他们快滚。她本能地逃离这个房间。

那个东西，Dalek，博士是这么叫它的，出现在她刚刚闯进的入口处。

Rose知道只要一秒，当那束激光穿过这些人和武器，穿过空气和光，穿过她的身体，她就会死去。但她无法迈出步伐。那个东西如同枪口一般的“眼睛”伴随着扭动的机械声瞄准了她。

“快跑！”有人在她身边喊道。她突然醒悟过来，拔腿跟上Adam的步伐。

枪声在她身后响起来，接着安寂下去。几声零星的爆破声后，她重新听见自己的呼吸声和回荡在楼梯间的脚步声。她知道那群人已不再有所渴望，他们带着体温的尸体躺在地上，死不瞑目。

“总有人要阻止这一切。”楼道上挡在她和Dalek之间的那个女士兵说道。

她感到愤怒。她的脑海里充满了白噪音，愤怒裹挟着恐惧在她的脑海里鸣奏交响曲，压迫着她俯下身躯，让她从喉管深处爆发出一声悲鸣。Adam转过身来看向她，接着惊恐地倒退了几步。

“Rose，你能听见我吗？”博士的声音从不知在何处的扬声器里传出来。

她一瞬间冷静下来。突然止步的狂奔让她大口呼吸补足氧气。“我能听见，博士，你在哪？”

“我们打算关闭46层以下的门，别停下，快跑！”博士焦急地说道。

“我正在跑！你能看到我吗？”她尝试着让他多说些话转移她的注意力。

“有些地方可以，有些地方不行，还有两层，Rose，现在节省氧气，快跑！”他答道。

于是她继续想象自己是那匹不知疲倦的金色大狼，朝着一个目标跑过去，朝着博士跑去。

她在46层的走廊尽头再一次听见了博士的声音，“Rose，你在哪里，我需要关上门了！”

“还有一段走廊！”她朝空中喊道，没有精力再去寻找摄像头的位置。Adam在她身前，他们之间的距离越来越远。

“我得关门了Rose，我很抱歉，我很抱歉……”博士的声音再次传来。

她突然意识到或许这一次博士也束手无策。死亡正在空气里嘲笑着她。Adam在她身前趔趄了一下，摔在了地上。

“60秒，Rose，你还有60秒的时间。”她不知道是幻听，还是博士的嗓音的确开始颤抖。

Adam挣扎着站起来，但他没有继续跑下去，他扭到了脚，正竭尽全力向前蹒跚而行。

Rose意识到只有一种方法可以让他们两人一起活下来了，而她现在只祈求这种方法真的行得通。

“博士，你现在看得见我吗？”她放缓了脚步，下定决心问道。

“当然！看在上帝的份上，快跑！”博士绝望地喊道。

“关掉摄像头10秒。相信我。”她走到Adam身边对他说道，“待会看见了什么都不要怕。”

接着是一片寂静，Rose知道自己已经没有时间等待一个答复了，她快速脱去了所有的衣物，任凭那股怒气和绝望在她体内肆虐，让她变为那匹金色的巨狼。

-

博士面对着一片漆黑的屏幕无意识地喘着粗气。还有三十五秒。

十秒钟后他重新打开了监控，一匹金色的大狼正驮着那个男孩朝落下的大门狂奔而去。

“噢，Rose Tyler。”博士控制不住地笑出来，松了一口气，“我无与伦比的Rose Tyler。”

“我的博物馆里怎么会他妈的出现一匹狼？？？”范·斯塔登不可置信的声音从他身旁传来，而他完全不想理睬这个狭隘自私的人类。

接着他在监控的另一端看见了正在逼近的Dalek。“它来了！Rose，我知道你能做到的！”博士对着话筒继续喊到。

那匹狼没有给他任何回复，他甚至不知道这个状态下的Rose是否还能听懂他说话。

一束激光擦着那匹狼身边射过，狼踉跄了几步，接着又重新跑起来，门就快要完全闭上了。

“我们跑不过去了，”Adam绝望的嗓音从扬声器里传来，“她太大了，留下的缝隙不够她钻过去的。”

“你敢把她丢下，”他冲着那个Rose背上那个不知感恩的人类咆哮道，“你敢把她丢下，她救了你的命！”

还有五秒门就要完全关闭了。他知道希望正在一秒一秒流失，他开始祈求亘古的宇宙施舍他一个奇迹。

屏幕里的Rose似乎也意识到自己无法同时变回人类钻进门里并救下Adam，她看向角落里的摄像机发出一声悲鸣。

不，他朝着屏幕怒吼着，不，他不值得。

Rose转过头将Adam从背上拖了下来，用尽力气推向了另一端。

Dalek出现在她身后，一道激光打碎了摄像头。

屏幕陷入一片黑暗，接着是两声激光枪发射的声音。

他呆愣在原处。

宇宙从未施予他仁慈。

-

6\. Gethsemane

Rose Tyler has never been so close to death before.

She heard her heavy breathing. She heard Adam and her rushing footsteps echoing in the quiet corridor. Her mind hurt. The sound of the laser gun firing came from a distance. The beam hit the body and made a muffled sound. The woman’s body lost balance and fell on the stairs.

So she knew that the thing was going to catch up. She gasped harder.

The strange thing is that although death is now in her step, everything in her mind has never been so far away from death itself. She thought of the wind on the beach, thought of the sun and the universe that no one had been admiring, thought of her pink bedroom and condoms and spirits that had been hidden under the bed. She snorted a smile in the run. So she knew that this time the death was really close, because she began to desperately stop thinking about the true meaning of the word.

She and Adam broke into a heavily armed warehouse, and the soldiers who were waiting for the escaped prisoner were screaming for them to stay out of this. She instinctively fled the room.

That thing, Dalek, as the doctor called it, appeared at the entrance she had just broken into.

Rose knows that for a second, when the laser passed through these people and weapons, through the air and light, through her body, she will die. But she can't take the step. That thing's muzzle-like "eye" was aming at her with a twisting mechanical sound.

"Run!" someone shouted beside her. She suddenly woke up and pulled her legs to follow Adam's pace.

The gunshots rang behind her and then died out. After a few sporadic bursts of sound, she heard her breathing and the footsteps echoing in the stairwell again. So she knew that the soilders lost all the disires. They were lying on the ground with their body still warm, eyes wide.

"Someone got to stop this." The female soldier on the corridor between her and Dalek once said.

She is beyond angry. Her mind was full of white noise. Her anger was wrapped with fear and then played cacophony in her mind, pressing her to lean down and let her burst out a deep growl from the throat. Adam turned to look at her and then stepped back in horror.

"Rose, can you hear me?" The doctor's voice broadcast through the speaker.

She calmed down immediately. Suddenly stopping the rush, she breathed vehemently to inhale more oxygen. "Yes, I can, doctor, where are you?"

"We are going to close the door below the 46th floor. Don't stop, run!" The doctor said anxiously.

"I am running! Can you see me?" She tried to get him to talk more and divert her attention.

"At some places I can, at some places I can't, there are two floors to go. Rose, now save your oxygen and run!" he replied.

So she continued to imagine herself as the tireless blonde wolf, running towards a goal, running towards the doctor.

At the end of the 46-story corridor, she heard the voice of the doctor again. "Rose, where are you, I have to close the door now!"

"There is still a corridor to run!" she shouted into the air, with no spare energy to find the location of the camera. Adam is in front of her. The distance between them is getting larger and larger.

"I have to close it, Rose. I am sorry, I am really sorry..." The voice of the doctor came again.

She suddenly realized that perhaps this time even the doctor could not do anything about it. Death is mocking at her in the air. Adam squatted in front of her and fell to the ground.

"60 seconds, Rose, 60 seconds is all you can have." She didn't know if it was auditory hallucination, or the voice of the doctor did start to tremble.

Adam struggled to stand up, but he didn't continue running, he twisted his foot and was doing his best to stumble forward.

Rose realized that there was only one way to get the both of them to live, and she only prayed that this method would work.

"Doctor, can you see me now?" She slowed down and decided to ask.

"Of course! For God's sake, run fast!" the doctor shouted desperately.

"Turn off the camera for 10 seconds. Believe me." She went to Adam and said to him, "Don't be afraid of what you will see next."

Then there was silence. Rose knew that she had no time to wait for a reply. She quickly took off all the clothes and let the anger and despair raging in her body, turning her into blonde wolf.

-

The doctor panted unconsciously at the dark screen. There are still thirty-five seconds left.

Ten seconds later he reopened the monitor, and a blonde wolf was running toward the falling gate, with the boy on her back.

"Oh, Rose Tyler." The doctor couldn't help but laugh and breathe a sigh of relief. "My invincible Rose Tyler."

"How can a fucking wolf appear in my museum?" Van Statten's unbelievable voice came from beside, and he did not want to pay any attention to this narrow-minded and selfish human.

Then he saw the approaching Dalek on the other end of the surveillance. "It's coming! Rose, I know you can do it!" The doctor continued to yell at the microphone.

The wolf didn't give him any reply. He didn't even know if Rose could understand him in this form.

A beam of laser shot past the wolf, and the wolf stumbled a few steps, then ran again. The door was about to close completely.

"We won't make it," Adam's voice sounded desperate came from the speaker. "Her size won't fit. She can never go past the door."

"How dare you to leave her," he snarled at the despicable human on the back of Rose. " How dare you to leave her! She saved your life!"

There were still five seconds from shutting the door completely. He knew that hope was shrinking every second, but he still began to pray to the ancient universe for allowing him only one miracle. 

Rose seemed to realize that she couldn't turn into human and then get back into the door at the same time with Adam alive. She looked at the camera in the corner and cried her goodbye.

NO, he was roaring toward the screen. NO. HE WASN'T WORTH IT.

Rose turned her head and dragged Adam down from her back, pushing him to the other end with all her strength.

The Dalek appeared behind her and a laser shattered the camera.

The screen fell into dark. Then came the sound of two shots of the laser gun.

He stood still, mind blank .

The universe has never shown him any mercy.


End file.
